eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1561 (13 January 1998)
Synopsis Ricky goes to the café and Pat and Kathy ask him about Conor starting work, under the dubious pretext that Kathy needs to know that Phil's income is stable for Ben's sake! Bianca has been nagging Ricky about it again, and he says the quicker she makes up with Tiff the better, as she's even more done nothing but nag since she had the argument with her. Tiff goes to see Ricky, who tells her Bianca wants to see her and apologise. Later they get around to having a chat in the café, and argue again. However, they finally agree that Bianca should not pass judgement on Grant, after Tiff points out that Ricky had affairs with Natalie and Sam while he was supposed to be with Bianca, so he's not exactly a saint either, and their friendship is more or less repaired. Sanjay persuades Michael that he's under the thumb of his ex-wife and he needs to go out on the pull. Sanjay offers his wealth of experience and coaches him! Michael isn't keen, but is finally persuaded and he will be dragged out this evening. Clare and Sonia discuss Clare's exciting date tonight, and Clare asks whether she should offer to go Dutch tonight with Josh. Mick in the café has decided to form a band after his conversations about how much he misses playing music. He gives the café number as the contact point, but forgets to add "after 7pm". Lenny offers his services as "manager" and points out that the ad will mean people calling all day as well, and Mick will have to sit in the café all day. Mick says Lenny will have to do it. Irene has a visit from the DSS to check the validity of her claim for dole, so she throws Terry out and hides his clothes, saying that if he's living there he will be expected to support her. Cindy phones to ask Ian for another visit and his knee-jerk reaction is no, after the last few days. He calls his solicitor who points this out and says he'd be well advised to allow her visits as previously agreed. Mark gets a visit from the social worker who tells him that Jessie's mother, Nicole, has now completed her de-tox programme and wants to see Jessie once a fortnight, as is her right. Mark says he doesn't think prison is a suitable environment for a small child, and the social worker says that it is essential for the pair of them to keep in contact if Jessie is to have a good relationship with her mother when she gets out. Matthew gets a visit from his mother to harangue him about being on the stall instead of at school. She tells him she's just passing and she's here to check out a woman claiming dole. Matthew laughs and says "Another scrounger bites the dust eh?" Terry happens to overhear and scurries off to warn Irene. Peggy sees the hostel building contractors having their lunch, and asks them where they got their chips. They point to Ian's shop and say "They're delicious, do you want one?" She is furious and goes off calling Ian a two-faced hypocrite and immediately removes the sign refusing them access to the Vic. Ian goes in and complains to Grant, who points out his hypocrisy. Ian says it's different, because no-one would care if they couldn't get chips, but a pub is a social place. Grant says it's exactly the same. Clare mentions her date tonight to Nigel, saying we agreed... Nigel thought they agreed that she shouldn't go after all, but they come to an agreement that she'll come straight home from the cinema, and Nigel will meet her at the tube station. He says he'd prefer it if he met the boy first, and she doesn't even know who his parents are. George has twigged that there is something going on between Phil and Annie, and after asking them both and getting evasive answers, he asks Peggy if she knows what's going on. He suggests perhaps there is a relationship, and Peggy is annoyed about it and says no offence to Annie, but she had hoped Phil would get back with Kathy. Meanwhile, Conor and Phil do their rounds again, and before they start Phil tells Conor he will "do the talking". Conor jokes "OK, I'll be the silent menacing geezer." Phil says "It's not a joke", and they go off and collect with no mishap. They hand over Annie's half in the café later, and she's happy, saying this looks like being a nice little earner. In the Vic later that evening, Nigel rushes in to tell Grant that Clare hasn't turned up at the tube station, and he's panicking. He says he doesn't even know the phone number of the boy's parents to call there. Grant suggests asking Julie Haye, since she'd know how to contact the parents. Nigel calls her, and gets an aggressive man answering saying Julie is not available. Nigel asks Grant if he thinks he should call the police, but he goes home first to check, and finds Clare in her room crying. Credits Main cast *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson Guest cast * Nicole Moore - Sara Stephens Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes